


Not Yes is No

by DBR_Augary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cedric Doesn’t Know it’s Rape, Cedric is in Draco’s Year, Cedric’s Just in it for the Sex, Crossdressing, Draco Suicide, Draco in Silky Panties, M/M, Non-Romantic Relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sexual assualt, Someone Help Draco, Suicide, Underage Rape/Non-con, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBR_Augary/pseuds/DBR_Augary
Summary: Cedric never heard a no, and Draco never fought back. But that doesn’t mean he ever said yes.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Not Yes is No

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve just seen a lot of stuff where people don’t realise what they’ve written is classified as rape. So this might show you that rape does not only go one way.

Cedric’s POV:

During the Christmas holidays Mandy Brocklehurst had decided to through a party. I went. But I did not expect Draco Malfoy to look so damn fuckable. 

He wore a white spaghetti strap crop top and a white mini skirt. Not even half of the girls could pull that off as good as he did. I myself wore a black shirt and jeans, but I could see him checking me out.

A few drinks later and I was slightly tipsy. I mean, I was sober enough to tell the time and walk properly. And I swear, with every sip of alcohol Draco became more enticing. So I lead him away from everyone else.

We went to a private alcove with no painting around and I smashed my lips into his. He began kissing back, his hands finding themselves entangled in my hair.

The kiss began to heat up and I began rutting against him and sucking on his neck. He began panting and I turned him so that his stomach was pressed to the wall. I unzipped my jeans and tugged my pants (underwear/boxers) down just enough to take my length out.

i lifted Draco’s skirt from the back and pressed against his ass to find he was wearing silky panties. I licked my lips in anticipation before biting the back of his neck. I then moved the panties and proded his entrance with my top before slowly going all the way in. Once I bottomed out, I was a panting, sweaty mess.

His walls were so tight and clenched ever so slightly around my member. I pulled out slowly before pushing all the way back in at the same pace. This went on for a bit until I started to go faster. 

The sound of panting, moaning, groaning and skin slapping skin filled the corridor and I could see Draco getting roughly slammed against the wall repeatedly. It was hot.

Once I finished I fixed his panties and my own pants before turning him and kissing him goodnight, “See you around,” I smiled before leaving.

Draco’s POV:

Cedric walked away and I slid to the floor. I hadn’t said anything. I hadn’t fought him off. I just left my body and watched him violate me. Tears stung the backs of my eyes as I thought about it. 

The memory replayed on a loop in my mind until I found myself sobbing quietly. I sat their for what seemed like an eternity before getting up and going into the bathroom.

i walked past the mirror and saw the red and purple bite marks on my neck and shoulders, the only physical evidence of the crime commit. I hugged myself before letting everything out. I began screaming and wailing as I shook from my sobs. I fell to the floor and continued to cry until I felt like I had no tears left to cry.

i began to hyperventilate, just like during the event and felt the world around me spin into chaos. I had trouble breathing and closed my eyes tight. I should never had listened to Pansy. Dressing this way didn’t make the one person I wanted to look at me notice me. It just made Diggory destroy me. 

I stayed there for hours until the next day when I went into the dorms and put all of my robes on before going to breakfast. I walked up to the Great Hall entrance before turning and leaving. I couldn’t have people looking at me. I was gross. Disgusting. Filthy. And I couldn’t let anyone else see. Especially not him.

I had been spending breakfast, lunch and dinner in the bathroom for almost a month when Cedric decided he wanted to hook up again. And again. And again. I was his toy. I may have been the one living inside my body but it did not belong to me. The only thing I can control, is my death. 

Cedric’s POV: 

It was sudden. No one knew why he did what he did and no one received a letter or note. Draco just decided to pitch himself off the astronomy tower one day. But we all know why he did it. He just wanted attention.


End file.
